VOCALOIDs
While "VOCALOID" refers to the engine version of the same name, "VOCALOID(s)" can also apply directly to the mascot/avatar/persona of each "character" made for the VOCALOID engine. However, not all VOCALOIDs have a physical form or a biography. The term "VOCALOIDs" was a term fans of the software began using as a method of identifying the mascots specifically for the VOCALOID™ software. While most packages adopt a character, not all opt for one and some remain avatarless. The mascot, or lack of one, is intended to act as a starting point of which the Producer can expand on and adapt their work to. The design itself can be adapted and altered to the Producers needs. Some mascots have a biography included with their package while others leave only vague hints or none at all. The mascots also form a starting point for the marketing of merchandise based on the VOCALOID. The mascot has no effect on the software itself and is done purely for decorative reasons. : Go to - Vocal gen navigation — Comments VOCALOID characters Classification In terms of classification, it is generally considered that "VOCALOIDs" earn their classification when: *They have a VOCALOID™-powered vocal released. This includes characters from games with vocals powered by the VOCALOID™ software, as well as privately obtained licensed vocals. *They officially are confirmed as having a licensed vocal in development or planning stage has begun. Derivatives are not classified as "VOCALOIDs" nor are characters powered by other software such as UTAU and neither are supported by YAMAHA Corporation. Character list By default, characters are sorted from newest to oldest. NAVIGATION Macne Petit • UNI • Yuezheng Longya • Otomachi Una • Stardust • Fukase • Otori Kohaku • DAINA • DEX • Ruby • ARSLOID • Sachiko • Yuezheng Ling • Xin Hua • CYBER DIVA • Chika • Rana • Tohoku Zunko • flower • kanon • anon • kokone • Macne Nana • Merli • MAIKA • YOHIOloid • YANHE • YUU • WIL • KYO • AVANNA • MAYU • galaco • Luo Tianyi • Aoki Lapis • IA • Clara • Bruno • Yuzuki Yukari • CUL • OLIVER • Tone Rion • SeeU • Mew • VY2 • Utatane Piko • Nekomura Iroha • Ryuto • VY1 • Lily • Tonio • BIG AL • Hiyama Kiyoteru • Kaai Yuki • SF-A2 miki • SONiKA • GUMI • Megurine Luka • Camui Gackpo • Prima • Kagamine Len • Kagamine Rin • Hatsune Miku • Sweet ANN • KAITO • MEIKO • MIRIAM • LOLA • LEON Restricted access ONA • Anri Rune • Masaoka Azuki • Kobayashi Matcha • Ueki-loid • Akikoloid-chan Other characters Zhanyin Lorra • Hibiki Lui • Ring Suzune • Macne-petit-Transparent.png| Final_Design_UNI.png| Longya full.png| Una Transparent.png| Stardust transparent.png| FUKASE TRANSPARENT NOTXT.png| Unitychan boxart.png| Daina.png| Dex ditto.png| Ruby hq.jpg| Alsmagna alsloid akira.png| Sachiko.png| Yuezheng Ling.png| Xin hua wo text.jpg| CYBER DIVA.png| Chika.jpg| Rana.png| Tohoku Zunko vocaloid.png| V flower.png| Anon&kanon.png| Anon&kanon.png| Kokone.png| Macne Nana vocaloid.jpg| Merli char 600.png| MAIKA.png| YOHIOloid.jpg| YANHE.png| YUU.jpg| KYO.jpg| WIL.jpg| Avanna Official Cover Artwork.png| MAYU-TRANSPARENT.png| Galaco chara.png| LTianyi.png| Aoki lapis.png| IA.png| Clara.jpg| Bruno.jpg| Yuzuki Yukari vocaloid.jpg| CUL illust.jpg| OLIVER.png| Tone Rion.png| SeeU.png| Mew.png| Ofclboxart bplt VY2-katana.jpg| Utatane Piko 300x172.png| Nekomura Iroha vocaloid.jpg| Ryuto.jpg| VY1 kanzashi.jpg| Ofclboxart icltd Lily-illu2.png| YoungManTuxedo by Alija low quality.png| BIG AL.png| Hiyama Kiyoteru.jpg| Kaai Yuki.jpg| SF-A2 miki.jpg| Sonika green preview.jpg| Ofcl boxart ic GUMI- transparent.png| Megurine Luka v2.png| Camui Gackpo bust.jpg| Prima2.jpg| Kagamine Len.jpg| Kagamine Rin.jpg| Ofclboxart cfm Hatsune Miku-illu.png| Sweet ANN.jpg| KAITO.png| MEIKO.png| Ofclboxart zrog Miriam.jpg| Ofclboxart zrog Lola.jpg| Ofclboxart zrog Leon.jpg| Restricted access ONA.jpg| Anri Rune.png| Masaoka Azuki TRANSPARENT.png| Kobayashi Matcha TRANSPARENT.png| Uekiloidavatar.png| Akikoloid-chan.jpg| Hide XJapan LastLive.jpg| Other characters These characters are VOCALOIDs whose development has been cancelled or who are assumed but not confirmed to be VOCALOIDs. Zhanyin Lorra.png| AKAZA and VOCALOID logo.png| Hibiki Lui.jpg| Ring Suzune.jpg| References Navigation Category:VOCALOID